my little pony series of different clopfic stories
by brony clopfic
Summary: this will be a series of different clopfic stories of MLP EQG without any chronological order enjoying it
1. Chapter 01 Charity Balls

"Welcome everyone to this year's Wonderbolts charity dinner. We thank you all for coming to such an important event." Spitfire smiled as a few ponies raised a glass or two. "To help us kick off the event, here are the rest of the squad! Say hi, everypony!"

Rainbow Dash led the crew from behind a curtain with arms glued to her sides. Every stallion snapped their attention to Dash as her impressive rack wobbled hard with every step. Spitfire rolled her eyes as Dash took a spot next to her. "Crash...what's with that skin tight dress?" She hissed at the blushing subordinate.

"My tailor must have made it too small or something...probably because I dumped a bucket of water on her while she was wearing her favorite hat..." Rainbow Dash whispered back. "Damn thing feels like it'll burst if I breathe too hard."

Spitfire sighed as she pulled the microphone back to her mouth. "Let's give a hand to our Wonderbolts!" She waited for another pause and resumed her speech. "This year's charity is for pegasai foals with wing disorders and those that have trouble flying at early ages. We're here to help them every step of the way and we can't do it without your help. Everyone, we hope you have a great time tonight."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief as she walked off the stage. She managed only a few steps before she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "Remember, Crash. This is a peaceful charity event. I know there's an open bar and free food but for Celestia's sake, DON'T EMBARRASS US!" Spitfire warned.

"I got it, I got it. Jeez. I'll go hide in the corner like a good filly till you need me." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at her commander. Satisfied, Spitfire handed Rainbow Dash a bottle of water and walked off.

"Jeez, what kind of lame-o plan is that? What's the point of the party unless we cut loose?" Rainbow Dash groaned as she picked out a corner for herself. She scanned the crowd as she sipped from her bottle till a very welcome surprise caught her eye.

On the other side of the room, Rainbow Dash spotted him. Her secret lover from the Shadowbolts. The poor stallion looked just as dejected as Rainbow Dash, sipping water and rolling his eyes. The frisky mare bit her lip as she carefully circled the room to avoid conversation.

"So, they drag you to this dump too?" Rainbow Dash asked as she bumped her hips into his side.

"Oh...uh, yea. They tell you to be a nice little mascot as well?"

"Pfff, yea. A total bust. I don't even think Spitfire will let me be near a PONY with booze or anything tonight." Rainbow Dash groaned as she looked over the crowd. "Nothing but boring, rich bastards showing off their money anyway."

"True. We could probably have more fun in a closet."

"Is that a suggestion, a challenge or are you thinking out loud?" Rainbow Dash bit her lip as she rubbed her butt against his hip. "I'm the fastest mare alive. We'll be done in seconds."

"Nah uh. Remember last time you said that and we just kept fucking like teenagers?"

"Oh gosh, how do I forget something like that?" Rainbow Dash moaned. "So...a quickie...something...ANYTHING! I'm dying of boredom and the need for a fat dick over here!"

"Can't say no to that..." He mused. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, leading the way out of the cramped dining hall.

They sped off to find the farthest room from the fancy ball. Rainbow Dash giggled as she threw open the door and closed it behind her. "No lock? Dang it. Wanna try for another?"

Her lover only chuckled as he turned around. His belt was already undone and his pants were around his thighs. The only thing holding back his erection was a very thin pair of white underwear that concealed nothing to Rainbow's eyes.

"Nah, fuck it. I NEED that cock right now." Rainbow Dash moaned as she rushed to his side. She placed her lips upon his and kissed him hard. Rainbow shuddered as she felt his erection poke between her thighs, making her kiss sloppy and desperate.

"Oh fuck yes." Rainbow Dash cooed in delight as she felt a warm hand cradle her breast. His grip was firm and commanding as it teased her fat tits with ease. A few hefty wobbles were all the dress could take as small tears began to form on the front of the dress.

"Shit..." All Rainbow Dash could do was watch as her impressive bust began to seep from the tears and make them worse. "Whatever. I tripped over some snotball's foot and fell." Rainbow Dash shrugged as she pulled herself away and eased herself down onto her knees.

"Ready?" He asked as he removed his underwear. His cock flopped out from the cloth prison, nearly slamming itself right onto Rainbow's face. Pre was already dripping from his flare, filling the room with a musky scent.

"Oh fuck..." Rainbow Dash whispered. No matter how many times he did that, it still made her gush all the same. Her thighs were soaked as she watched the hypnotic dick bounce with his every breath. "Come here, baby. I need some thick meat down my throat!"

Rainbow Dash kissed his flare, smearing her lips with his pre. She couldn't help but lick it off and savor his taste as she kissed his girth from top to bottom. Rainbow Dash paused for a moment before dipping below his shaft and smothering her face into his nuts. "It's always better after a workout. All the sweat makes it so much better."

Rainbow Dash could see her labor already bearing fruit. His face was red as a cherry and his balls were hard at work swelling with seed. "Yesssss." Rainbow Dash moaned as she stuck out her tongue and licked him from ballsack to shaft.

A few needy drops of cum spilled on the floor as Rainbow Dash positioned herself properly. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and took his flare gently into her mouth. Even with her skills, his cock stretched Rainbow Dash to her limits.

Slowly, she leaned forward and forced more of the monster cock into her mouth. A giant bulge began to grow along her throat as she forced more and more of his dick inside her. A slight gag held her up as her lips pressed against his medial ring, but she managed to slip her lips past the throbbing flesh.

"Fffffffff..." The stallion moaned as he reached his hands down. He rubbed his fingers through the rainbow locks in front of him before his palms pressed against the back of her head. With a hard shove, he pulled Rainbow Dash closer till her nose was pressing against his crotch.

Rainbow Dash moaned as she felt his cock fill her up nice and deep. Her throat was tightly stuffed with cock, making it hard to breathe. She pulled herself back and eased a few inches out of her throat, only to be pressed back again. The floor under her was soaked as her damp panties could barely contain the flood of arousal between her legs.

For every inch Rainbow Dash tried to relinquish, her stud forced it back on her. A quick pace was set with Rainbow Dash doing her best to contain the beast slamming her mouth. One hand rushed up to tease her exposed nipple and the other was grinding her drenched underwear.

A soft squelch echoed through the room as the stud pounded away. Rainbow Dash watched as his balls continued to bloat and churn, preparing a gigantic load. She waited and watched for the telltale twitch before wrapping her arms around his legs and pulling herself as close as possible.

The torrent of cum passed through her throat and splashed right into her stomach. Both ponies moaned as the climax rippled between them. Rainbow Dash moaned as her gut began to bloat out with each heavy spurt of cum flooding her tummy. Bigger and bigger it grew with absolutely no sign of stopping as her stud emptied his load.

Rainbow Dash slowly pulled her head back and released the gigantic cock from her throat. She gasped hard for a deep breath of fresh air as she struggled to wipe off a few drops of cum from her lips. "Fuck." She sputtered before easing herself down onto her butt.

Suddenly, the door slammed open behind her. "Crash, what the FUCK are you doing away from the ball? Why are you on the floor?" Spitfire yelled. Her eyes drifted from the rainbow mane in front of her to the stallion hastily zipping up his pants. "And what the FUCK is he doing with no pants on?"

Rainbow Dash groaned as she struggled to stand. "He...He was having a problem with his belt? And he needed help fixing it..." Rainbow Dash rubbed her gut and belched, wincing as her distended stomach wobbled.

Spitfire stared at the two ponies for a moment before sighing. "You know what? Fuck this. I don't care WHAT is going on. You have ONE MINUTE to clean up, give a speech to the audience and then GO HOME before you embarrass us even more."

Rainbow Dash was shoved into a nearby washroom. "Hurry up. You were supposed to make a speech five minutes ago." Spitfire groaned as she watched her subordinate walk into the ball room with her dress ruined and her face still a mess.

Everypony's eyes were on Rainbow Dash again as she took center stage. Hushed whispers echoed through the ball room as the ruined dress failed to hide Rainbow's wobbling chest. A few drops of cum were splattered all over her and her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. "Thanks for coming to support...and stuff."

"Umm...it means a lot to know you are here to support us and the foals. It's awesome of you to do this and junk." Spitfire slapped her face to her palm and shook her head. "I've got a small filly friend who dreams of flying. I'm kinda her big sister and it's totally awesome. I help her tons!"

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to continue but a gigantic belch left her mouth. Several ponies cringed as Rainbow Dash let loose, rubbing her gut as it tore through her dress. "Oops...sorry. Food here is great..."

CRASH

Everypony turned around as a certain stallion smashed right into the food table. Drinks and hors d'oeuvres flew about the room. "Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell!" One of the ushers shouted as the stallion continued to make a mess of the food.

"Kay, thanks bye!" Rainbow Dash shouted. She wobbled and jiggled her way out of the room, clutching her bloated cumgut as best she could. Spitfire could only watch as the charity event crumbled around her.

"For Celestia's sake, Crash...what the fuck..." She moaned into her hands. Spitfire groaned as she watched the shadowbolt being escorted out of the building. "...I really hope that the dick was good, Crash."


	2. Chapter 02 wonderboltwonders

""Hurry up, you stud! I know we've got all night but it's not enough time!" Rainbow Dash groaned as she slid the keycard into the reader. "Nopony say us, right?" She pushed him into the room and took one final look before shutting the door behind her.

Rainbow Dash stood in an unfamiliar hotel room. One she hadn't visited with her crew. While the rest of the Wonderbolts had reserved the best suites that Manehatten had to offer, Rainbow Dash was hiding out in a beat up motel at the edge of town. The wallpaper was peeling, the television looked like it was older than she was and there was a foul stench in the air.

Yet it was all worth it when her gaze wandered to her stud. Her Adonis. Her reason to breathe. It embarrassed her to no end that she was forbidden to love him for all the most idiotic reasons. She was a Wonderbolt and he was a Shadowbolt. Two teams constantly at war with each other. Yet as he stood there with his bulging muscles and powerful wings and charming smile, all Dash knew what that she NEEDED him.

"Come here, you Shadowbolt thing of glory!" She moaned. Rainbow Dash leaned into him, pressing her huge tits into his chest. They both reeked of sweat, yet Rainbow Dash inhaled deep. Something about his scent. His musk. Every time they saw each other after a competition, it drove them wild.

"You're too kind. I lost to you, today." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Rainbow Dash felt her knees grow weak as they embraced, making her shudder as another whiff of his scent filled her nose.

"Yet I'm the prize for losing. Isn't that something?" She giggled as she bit her lip. All this contact had stirred something in his flight suit. Something thick, hard and throbbing into his suit. Rainbow Dash could FEEL his heartbeat with every pulse of his cock and it made her already wet, sticky flight suit even wetter.

"Enough talk...I need you. NOW." Rainbow Dash growled as she reached down and tore open her flight suit. There was something so primal about ruining such a pristine, expensive suit for this that just felt RIGHT. Her fingers reached down and pulled at the crotch of his suit, letting his cock finally breathe.

"Gosh...you're such a thick, sexy stud!" Rainbow Dash groaned. She bent down and pressed that throbbing dick against her face, shuddering as a bit of pre trickled onto her nose. Rainbow Dash leaned in closer and kiss his overloaded ballsack, purring as she caught another raunchy whiff of his odor.

A kiss here. A kiss there. Rainbow's soft blue lipstick was smeared all over his huge erection and even his fat, bloated testes. "Are you done? I don't feel like holding back at all." He said. His muscles tensed up and a spurt of cum was freely leaking from his tip.

"Wait, no! You're WASTING IT!" Rainbow Dash shouted through the thin walls. She blushed as she leaned back and allowed the sticky glob to splatter all over her face. Rainbow Dash licked her lips in delight, savoring the taste of his seed.

"Nnfff..you little tease!" He cried out. The Shadowbolt shoved her to the bed and roared as he gripped her legs and pulled them up. Rainbow Dash squirmed helplessly on her back as she tried to regain dominance with no luck. He kept her pinned the bed with ease as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

He broke away, smirking as a leftover trail of saliva stretched between them. He stared into her eyes and bit his lip. "Are you ready for the best bout of passion and love you've ever had?" He reworked his grip for a better hold, widening Rainbow Dash's legs and revealing her dripping slit.

"...Make me yours." Rainbow Dash whispered, her face glowing bright red as she tried to buck herself free from his grasp.

"You know what hold you're in, my little rainbow treat? The BREEDING PRESS!" He growled low into her ear, making her go limp and weak.

"S...So? Fucking BREED ME ALREADY! Shove that cock in me and breed me till I'm your fat, pregnant wife!" Rainbow Dash's cheeks flushed red as she covered her mouth. Shocked as she was, her lips were twitching hard from her own words.

"Gladly!" He shouted as he pushed himself down and filled up her tight pussy. He pushed his hips down and flexed her legs, penetration the needy mare as deep as he could go.

A silent scream was lost in Rainbow Dash's throat. She wanted to shout. To cry. To sputter and moan but all that happened was her face contorting into absolute bliss. Her Adonis pulled out to where his tip was barely inside of her, then slammed his hips forward with a wet plap.

"You like that? I'll fill you up all night!" He boasted. Rainbow Dash shuddered as she felt his grapefruit sized nuts slam into her again and again, edging her to a complete and total shut down of her brain. All she could do was bite her lip as he pushed and thrust into her, inching his tip closer and closer to her cervix.

"Are you ready? Here's round number one!' He tensed up and the flood began. Rainbow Dash found her voice as a needy, raspy cry of pleasure beyond any she had ever felt before. Her vision was as white as her womb as each mighty spurt sent cum flooding her pussy. One last thrust sent a sizable glob of the sticky cum spilling out of her sex and spilling onto the bed.

"W...wow..." Rainbow Dash croaked out. She tried to move away but her Shadowbolt stud smiled down at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are YOU done? Because I'm not." He pushed himself back inside hard as ever, sending Rainbow Dash into another spasm. "That was only round one. Where you excel at speed, I make up for in stamina!" Another wet plap and he was back in business.

Rainbow Dash could only lie there and take it. Too weak to resist, she was forced to endure loads two, three, four, five, six AND seven. Her Adonis dare not pull out, forcing Rainbow Dash to accept every single drop of his fertile seed. "My...my stomach!" Rainbow Dash moaned as she felt it bloat outwards.

Bigger and bigger did her tummy bloat. Each massive load felt like a fire hose was gushing right into her pussy, filling her up and stretching her out like a condom. She rubbed her stomach as it began to bounce and slosh with every thrust, enhancing her pleasure as the flight suit grew incredibly tight.

At the tenth climax, everything fell apart. Rainbow Dash's stomach burst through her flight suit with a loud snap, revealing her bulging blue stomach bloated with cum. Her Adonis was completely spent, sweat dripping from every pore as he finally pulled out. With shaky arms, he had barely enough strength to lean down and kiss her strained, popped out navel before collapsing next to her.

"That...was...awesome..." Rainbow Dash uttered. She was exhausted from it all. There was simply no more pwer left in her body. She looked over at the clock and gasped. They had almost spent the entire night intertwined in their lewd bout of passion. Rainbow Dash inched like a snail over to her coltfriend and forced herself into the little spoon position.

"I...I love you." She whispered. Rainbow Dash felt his arms squeeze around her bloated tummy and she blushed.

"I love you too."

They sat there in the silence of the hotel. Sweaty, smelly and rather gross, there was simply no better place for either of them. Rainbow Dash reached out and grabbed his hands as they cradled her gut. She could hear his slow heart beat as she leaned back into his chest and it calmed any worries lingering in her mind.

"No way we're getting any sleep before we have to go...should...should we think of any good names? I..If we end up DO getting pregnant...ya know?" Rainbow Dash felt him squeeze her one last time before closing his eyes.

"Something strong...He'll be just like us, you know. The fastest, most powerful pegasus stallion ever.

Rainbow Dash merely scoffed. "Yea right. SHE is gonna take after her momma. A cutie just like me." They chuckled as the sun peeked over the horizon, signaling the end of their little romp.

"Just five more minutes...I already miss you." He whispered into her ear. She shook her head and pulled herself away.

"Save it for next time. I get to be on top." Rainbow Dash smirked as she stood up and opened the window. She gave her lover one last smile before flying out and rushing home. His cum was still leaking out of her as she flew, filling her heart with an unmistakable joy. "I love him so much..."


	3. Chapter 03 EqG Rainbow Dash asset theft

"All right Wonderbolts. It's time for the regional finals and I wanna see some hassle out there!" Spitfire, the team captain of the soccer team smirked as her squad lined up in the locker room. "The Trottingham Travelers have been giving us trouble all year but we're here to show everyone out there that Canterlot High is the BEST THERE IS!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, bolstering the morale of the room. Spitfire put her hand out, calling all arms in. She looked over her players and frowned as her team was one member short. "CRASH! Stop fiddling with whatever you're doing over there and get your head in the game!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she touched the small lightning bolt dangling from her necklace. "Yea, yea, I'm coming."

"Crash, I don't care how many trinkets your fans buy you. All I'm worried about is your head in the game. I can't have my star player busy with necklaces and losing us this game!" Spitfire rolled her eyes as Rainbow Dash tucked the pendant under her shirt.

"Don't worry about it! I'll break records with how many goals I can dunk this game!" Rainbow Dash put her hand in the circle along with her teammates. "What are we gonna break on? Go Dash go? Rainbow is the best?"

"Go Go Wonderbolts will be FINE, Crash. On three." Spitfire rallied her troops with her call before leading the way to the pitch.

The crowds were wild and crazy as both teams made it to the field. A whole section on the Canterlot High side waved their rainbow wigs in the air as a personal cheer to Rainbow Dash. She made sure to blow them special kisses before taking her spot on the bench.

"Okay, first string is up. The Travelers are gonna try and hit hard and fast so play on the defensive side of things till you can find an opening, got it?" Spitfire frowned as Rainbow Dash was already charging out to her position. "CRASH! Slow down! We can't have you blowing things for us in the first minute because of your silly fan club!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "No worries. I have a feeling the Travelers aren't gonna know what hit them." A mischievous smile flashed on her face as she took position behind center position. "Let's dance!" She called out to the Travelers, quickly changing her stance and running in place.

The ref placed the ball in the middle of the field. "Since the Wonderbolts have picked the goal, the Travelers get to kick off." He jogged away from the center of the pitch and blew his whistle.

An opposing player rushed over to the ball and dribbled it close. The Travelers followed her lead, rushing in and attempting to slip past to the goal. Rainbow Dash smiled as she concentrated for a moment on her amulet sitting against her chest.

Her eyes wandered to the player in control of the ball. "Let our bodies be one. Let our flesh meld and become mine!" Rainbow Dash chanted over and over until an intense tingle filled her body. She watched in delight as the opposing player completely stopped, letting the ball roll towards Spitfire.

"Wha? What's happening?!" The Trottingham Traveler gasped as she crossed her arms over her chest. The odd, prickly feeling surrounded her chest and wouldn't go away. A blush coated her face as she realized her sports bra was falling slack. "My body! What in the world?" She looked down, eyes widening as her bust slowly shrank under her shirt.

The poor girl was too distracted to notice the Wonderbolts pushing away from their goal. Rainbow Dash smirked as she felt her own chest bounce a little harder than before. Her endowments were already such a fair size for an athletic girl but feeling them strain her workout bra forced Rainbow Dash to bite her lip in bliss.

Several of the Travelers were in position to block Spitfire's approach. All it took was a bit of concentration and a few words for Rainbow Dash to leave them stunned. The crowd was dumbfounded as Spitfire's charge went completely unchallenged.

Spitfire faked a kick before sliding the ball back to Fleet Foot. Her team mate kicked the ball hard, pinging the edge of the goal and sending it straight for Rainbow Dash. The goalie was too busy rushing to her feet to leap in the way of a powerful kick by the rainbow haired girl.

"GOAL!" The announcer screamed into the microphone. Canterlot High cheered as Rainbow Dash ran around the field, blushing as her bra whined with every bounce. The Travelers were still stunned, looking over their bodies as the strange feeling faded away.

The Travelers set up another attack as the referee handed them the ball. They rushed forward once more, doing their best to out maneuver the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash kept them on their toes as her fast footwork dislodged the ball from their grasp once or twice.

A wicked pass sent the ball deep into Wonderbolts territory. "Oh no you don't!" Rainbow Dash smiled as she locked onto the nearest opponent and recited her chant. Her opponent stopped cold as the familiar feeling sank into her skin.

Rainbow Dash moaned as she used her new magic to absorb the target's body. Her chest wobbled under her shirt, making her bra whine in protest as it struggled to contain her new breasts. The poor target moved her hands up to her chest and whimpered as her cute boobs had been replaced with mosquito bites.

Fleetfoot snagged the opportunity and charged back to the Travelers' goal. The opposing girls were wary of approaching the ball, leaving the Wonderbolts uncontested to the goal. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but giggle as her new powers left the enemy team scared out of their minds.

Without a proper defense, the helpless goalie was forced to watch as a meteoric assault whittled down her patience. She blocked shot after shot, barely catching a breath as Spitfire, Fleet Foot, and Rainbow Dash left her panting hard. A fake out finally broke the stalemate, sending the ball right into the goal.

Canterlot High cheered again as the score rose in favor of their side. Rainbow Dash smirked as the Travelers set up once more, unsure of how to proceeed. "Too scared to make the first more? Allow me!" She locked onto another girl and resumed her chanting, blushing as her bra continued to grunt and whine.

Another girl was left embarrassed and flustered as her tits disappeared. Rainbow Dash groaned as her jersey rose up from her body, exposing her toned tummy. Her breasts wobbled as she breathed, making it hard to concentrate on the game properly. Still, she followed behind Spitfire and Fleetfoot, biting her lip as her erect nipples rubbed against the tight bra.

"Oh come on!" The goalie muttered under her breath. "Captain! DO SOMETHING!" She screamed down the pitch as her useless teammates avoided the ball like a magnet. The poor goalie grit her teeth as she rushed up to the ball and punted it down the field.

It was all no use. With her team too passive to aid her, the Wonderbolts came back stronger than ever. They fired volley after volley at the goal, scoring another point with ease.

"Roster swap!" The team captain for the Travelers whined as she lead her deflated team off the field. Rainbow Dash licked her lips as fresh bait rushed to the field.

"They think that will save them? Wrong!" Rainbow Dash giggled as she simply cast her spell again. The greedy girl moaned loud enough for her teammates to notice as her bust visibly swelled outwards.

"Crash, what the hell is going on?" Spitfire stared at her star player. Rainbow Dash had been busy, inflating her body until her tits resembled melons heaving about in her shirt. All the girls on the field were left blushing as the small snap of elastic sent Rainbow's tits jiggling hard.

"Oops..." Rainbow Dash moaned. She struggled to rub the small, red mark on her back from where the bra has fallen apart. Her chest heaved upwards, bouncing about and straining the collar of her jersey before she gave up.

The crowd went silent as Rainbow Dash rushed up to the ball. Her tits were out of control, bouncing hard as she ran across the pitch. Only the goalie was left unfazed as she struggled to keep the ball from whizzing past her head.

Rainbow fired a strong kick, panting as her new assets were a struggle to haul around. "Jeez, I think I overdid it." She leaned down and sucked in a breath before shaking her head. "Nah. Still got plenty of room to grow."

Everyone watched as each Traveler was stopped in their tracks with a force none could see. Only Rainbow Dash had the answer as her tits resumed bloating to impossible sizes. "Just a little more..." Rainbow Dash moaned as she felt the shoulder straps beginning to dig into her shoulders.

The Travelers were in chaos as they struggled to maintain their composure. Soon, every member had been drained of their excess flesh. Rainbow Dash smirked as her heaving, wobbling chest made it hard to see the ball dancing along her feet as she spearheaded another attack.

Her new assets were too much of a distraction, allowing a brave opponent to steal the ball away unnoticed. "HEY!" Rainbow Dash shouted as the Traveler headed towards the Wonderbolt's goal.

"Let your flesh be mine!" Rainbow Dash growled. Her eyes locked onto her target's hips and rear, sapping the girl of her curves. A moan escaped Rainbow Dash as she felt her running shorts shrink around her wider hips and thicker thighs. "Oh gosh, that felt great!"

The poor victim barely had time to react as her soccer shorts fell down her legs. Embarrassed and exposed, she tripped over her ill fitting shorts as the Wonderbolts took the ball back. "Hah, even better! I can knock them out of commission for good!"

One by one, the Travelers found themselves shrinking all over. Their shirts no longer contained their soft, supple tits. Shorts slid down their thighs as womanly curves disappeared into slender, flat boards. Rainbow Dash sighed in content as her chest and ass wobbled about, barely contained in her clothing at this point.

"Game over! Wonderbolts win six to zero!" The referee blew his whistle, ending the game. Canterlot High cheered for their team as the crowning trophy was handed to Spitfire.

"We won!" Rainbow Dash jumped in place, letting her basketball sized tits bounce free before squishing into her team in a massive group hug."

"Crash, what the hell did you DO today? I mean, sure we won but what HAPPENED TO YOU?" Spitfire blushed as a healthy flash of cleavage was pointed her way.

"I told ya, don't worry about it. Just enjoy the win and the show." Rainbow Dash giggled before following her team to the lockers.

"HEY! YOU! YOU HUGE BREASTED BIMBO WHORE!" A voice called out as a rather chubby player from the opposing team rushed over to Rainbow Dash. "What the hell was that all about? What did you do to my team, you cheater?"

Rainbow Dash scowled as she realized it was the goalie for the Trottingham Travelers. "Who cares about them? All that matters is me and my delightful, delicious tits. Don't you think they are perfect at this size?" Rainbow Dash grinned as she heaved her tits in her hands and gave them a squeeze.

The goalie spit at the ground. "I don't know what you did but when I find out, you better BELIEVE that I'll..."

"You'll WHAT?" Rainbow Dash pushed the goalie against the wall with her bust, pinning her to the cold stone. She towered over the girl in both height and bust, intimidating the player as they locked eyes. "All I did was take away a few pounds off them. I didn't make them choke out there on the field. Even if you find some way to connect me to the loss of their girly bodies, what does that have to do with the game?"

Rainbow Dash's words made the goalie sputter and blush. Soft, pillowy tits kept her from running away as Rainbow's harsh gaze kept her speechless. The endowed player reached over and placed her hands on the wall, showing her dominance as she cast a massive shadow on her opponent.

"I'm feeling nice, so I'll just let you off with a warning." Rainbow's hand reached under her tits and groped the fat goalie's belly. "Do you even remember what it's like to be skinny? Let me remind you." Rainbow Dash grinned as she began the chant.

" Let our bodies be one. Let our flesh meld and become mine. Let our bodies be one. Let our flesh meld and become mine." Rainbow Dash moaned as she felt herself growing all over again. Her body was forced away from the wall as her breasts bloated up once more. She bit her lip as the last few straps of her sports bra snapped apart under her shirt, falling to the floor in pieces. Rainbow Dash shuddered as she felt her hips, thighs and ass strain her shorts as they slowly slid higher and higher in the vast valley of ass cleavage she had gained.

The goalie whimpered as her body was reduced to nothing. Her thick, stocky body had been reduced to a twig in seconds, leaving her with the appearance of a frail boy. Rainbow Dash groaned as she pulled away, letting her gigantic tits sway hard with every breath.

"See you around, little man." Rainbow Dash cackled as she strut away. Her erect nipples were bleeding through her jersey while her collar struggled to contain her endless cleavage. Even her shorts were struggling as the tops of her cheeks wiggled free of their tight confines.

Every set of eyes was on Rainbow Dash as she jiggled to the locker rooms. "Hey hey, good game, right guys? Knew we could do it." The endowed girl smirked as jealous eyes roamed her body. "What, something on my face?"

Spitfire rolled her eyes. "Crash, don't play dumb. Why are your tits bigger than my head? What the hell were you doing out there to those girls?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Not my fault they couldn't stay focused. That's what you always tell me, Spiffer." Rainbow Dash smiled as she lazily stretched, tearing a bit of her shirt as the collar could no longer contain her titanic tits.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Spitfire pushed towards Rainbow Dash but was blocked by a mountain of breast. "That wasn't a fair game and you know it. You should feel ashamed."

Spitfire blushed as her hands were forced to squeeze and grope the luscious tits bouncing in her face. "You worry too much. If you're jealous, I can give you a little boost." Spitfire moaned as a sudden tingle flooded her body along with the ache of added weight to her chest.

"Fuh...fine!" Spitfire blushed as she pulled away. The rest of the team watched as Rainbow Dash led the way to the showers. Her soft, sensitive flesh enticed them as Rainbow's moans echoed through the bathroom.

"Why don't you peeping Jills come over here and experience the show first hand?" Rainbow Dash jiggled her watermelon sized tits as best she could. She smiled as a few members of her team shed their clothes and joined in with her.

Rainbow Dash's skin glistened in the water as she scrubbed a bar of soap over her body. "Anyone who wants a taste, come over and scrub my sexy tits already!" A few hands reached out and sunk deep into her flesh, making Rainbow Dash moan as they squeezed and groped her body.

The amulet grew hot as Rainbow Dash concentrated on her team. Her breasts slowly shrank back down to over-inflated basketballs while her team grew several cup sizes all over. "Mmm...this is so hot." Rainbow Dash shuddered as the army of hands continued to squeeze her massive melons. Delighted coos and lusty moans filled the air as every girl on the team fondled their heavy tits.

"Dash? You in here?" A masculine voice called out. The perky soccer player smiled as she recognized her boyfriend's voice. Footsteps echoed through the locker room, following the sound of running water.

A gasp filled the bathroom as Rainbow's boyfriend caught them all together, soaping up their massive tits. Rainbow Dash giggled as she grabbed her own heavy tits and squished them hard. "Hiya there. Did you catch the game?"

"Uhh...I was at the track meet..." He was stunned at the sight before him as the entire Wonderbolts team flaunted their expansive, sexy bodies.

"You look really sweaty and tired. Girls, why don't we let him borrow our shower, huh?" Rainbow Dash shooed her team away, leaving the muscular boyfriend and Rainbow Dash alone. "Gonna join me or are you just gonna stand there?"

His clothes were off in an instant, revealing his toned, perfect body. Rainbow Dash licked her lips as his cock sprung out of his underwear. "Naughty boy. All hot and bothered cause of these big, fat tits, am I right?"

A nervous chuckle was his response. Rainbow Dash eased herself down to her knees and smiled before kissing his cock. "Mmmm...yea, you were running all right. I can taste the sweat all over you, stud."

Rainbow Dash leaned in and pressed her nose against him. Every part of him smelled of sweat and exertion, making Rainbow Dash bite her lip as the dizzying scent filled her nostrils. "Oh fuck..." She moaned before shoving one of his balls in her mouth. He moaned, knees growing weak as Rainbow Dash got more than a mouthful of his essence.

"Mmmm damn, you're turning me on so bad right now..." Rainbow Dash shuddered. "The only way you could do that is if...you were bigger." Rainbow Dash reached between her tits and held the amulet tight. "Let our bodies be one. Let our flesh meld and become yours."

His surprised grunt made Rainbow Dash smile. Right before her eyes, the already juicy set of balls dangling in front of her swelled and grew. "Bigger...bigger...BIGGER!" Rainbow Dash commanded.

"Guh..." He moaned as a heavy weight began to pull him down. "What the hell?" He moaned as his hands reached down and found a set of grapefruits dangling under her cock.

"Oh yessssss." Rainbow Dash pushed her face forward, completely smothering her face with his sweaty balls. Her sniffing only seemed to make her boyfriend harder as his cock throbbed and pulsed. "I think I can hear them sloshing." Rainbow Dash teased as she lightly groped such a divine sack.

"Dash, please...I...I need to cum!" He shuddered as Rainbow Dash pulled away, leaving him needy and desperate. A drop of cum fell from his cock as he twitched and groaned.

"Well, we need to get you clean first, big boy. I know just how to do it, too." Rainbow Dash smiled as she grabbed a bar of soap and lathered up her tits. She carefully rubbed the bar slowly on her boyfriend's cock, making him whimper as he was edged closer to his orgasm.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her boyfriend's cock with her tits, sandwiching him between her soft, jiggling pillows. "Now to scrub you all nice and clean." Rainbow Dash smiled as she slowly leaned forward and back.

"Gah...fuuuuuck." He moaned. Every inch of Rainbow's skin was slippery and smooth, making her titjob glide along his length. A few meek spurts of cum were already oozing over Rainbow's tits. "Faster...oh please." He begged.

Wet plaps filled the bathroom as Rainbow Dash slammed her soft tits into her partner's crotch. His panting echoed through the showers as his balls tightened and pulsed. "Are you close? I need it! I need all that hot spunk down my throat!" Rainbow Dash splashed a bit of water on his tip and pressed her lips to his dick. One little swirl of her tongue rewarded her with a weak spurt of cum that filled her mouth and bulged her cheeks.

She pushed her mouth lower as she swallowed and sucked, moaning as a stronger gush of cum filled her mouth. The dam was breaking as more and more hot, sticky cum was flooding her throat. Rainbow Dash moaned as it dribbled from her mouth, unable to contain it all. Her stomach gurgled as it was forced to expand little by little as the torrent of seed never ended.

Rainbow Dash released the monster in her mouth with a desperate sigh, shuddering as she felt thick ropes of cum splatter on her tits. "Fuck me. Now! I can't take it anymore!" Rainbow Dash pulled her lover to the ground and spread her legs wide, exposing her dripping pussy.

He thrust inside her with ease. Even with such a huge cock, Rainbow's arousal and the fantastic tit job was more than enough to help him slide in to the hilt. Rainbow Dash moaned and shuddered as he filled her up so perfectly. She could feel his cock still throbbing as his balls readied another load. "Fuck me! Put those balls to use and breed me already!"

"Fine by me!" He shouted. Her lover pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his back. His hard thrusts plunged deeper and deeper into her pussy, making Rainbow Dash squirm in delight. She could feel the slosh of cum with every slap of his fat nuts against her plump ass and it sent her into a haze. All she could think about was the finish as she locked her ankles behind his back.

A roar escaped them both as the final climax hit. His nuts expanded one last time before tensing up and releasing an intense, heavy load of cum. It splattered out of Rainbow's pussy with such force yet it was still bloating her up. Her stomach and womb expanded with gallons and gallons of cum, giving the already curvy girl the body of a fertility goddess.

"Ahhh...ohhhh...guuhhh." Rainbow Dash was speechless. Her legs were numb and her chest heaved from the intensity of her climax. She pulled her boyfriend as close as she could and kissed him as best she could with her gigantic tits and swollen, sloshing stomach jutting out before her. "Round...two?" She begged, even as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Heya girls! Ready for the sleepover?" Twilight Sparkle smiled as her friends funneled through her door. The squad of teens giggled as Rainbow Dash had to angle herself just right to enter. Her impossibly huge tits squished into the door frame as she struggled to slip through.

"Rainbow Dash, is it REALLY necessary to be that large ALL the time? I know you like it but your proportions are unsightly and awkward." Rarity scoffed.

"You're jealous that I got all the cat calls on the way here. Who can blame them?

Rainbow Dash giggled as she pushed herself through the door. She gave her beach ball sized tits a wobble before slamming the door behind her.

"Time to relax!" She moaned in delight as she yanked off her shirt. Her tits barely slipped out of the four times extra large shirt, plopping against her belly and hanging past her navel. "Ahh, there we go. Damn thing was getting on my nerves.

Everyone blushed as Rainbow Dash reached over her wobbling bust and rubbed her nipples as best she could. "I'm so sensitive at that size. Can't even wear a bra, you know?"

"Nah, we can't, sugarcube." Applejack shook her head. "Although it DOES seem like you brought enough breasts for the rest of us." The farm gal smiled as she walked over and gave Rainbow a hard squeeze.

"Gah! Ap..Applejack! I just said there were sensitive!" Rainbow Dash was drooling as Applejack attempted to cup a massive breast in each hand.

"That's why you love it, don't you ya pervert?" Applejack smiled as she lead the cow to the couch. "C'mon girls. Rainbow Dash provided the pillows for movie night!"

Rainbow Dash blushed as five sets of hands groped and teased her breasts. "So...what...um...what movie are we waaaAAAAtching?" Rainbow Dash shuddered as a pair of lips sucked on her nipples.

"A really boring documentary about the female body." Twilight giggled. Sure enough, an educational video that looked like it belonged in a middle school classroom flicked on.

"Laaaame! I wonder if there's something else we can busy ourselves with while we watch?" Pinkie Pie giggled before pushing her lips back onto Rainbow's nipple. "Mmm...you didn't tell us you were lactating! It's SOOOOO hot when you do that!"

"Ye...yeaaaaa..." Rainbow Dash moaned. She rubbed her plump thighs together as the documentary began. The endowed cow couldn't focus at all on the movie. Bits and pieces flashed on the screen but her friends were far too enthralled with the live model on the couch. All six girls were soon squirming about, taking off their clothes and getting extremely comfortable with each other.

"Best sleepover ever..." Rainbow Dash thought as her friends worshiped and groped her body. Their grabby hands fondled and squeezed all they could till the sun came up. Everyone was entangled together, fighting for the right to rest their head on a massive, milky pillow. At the center of it all was Rainbow Dash with a gigantic smile on her face as she slept. Her nipples still glistened with milk as they leaked slowly as they slept, a testament to her new cow-like nature.


	4. Chapter 04 Ghostboy Comm EQG nsfw sunse

Every student in Canterlot High was staring at the clock. One minute left till classes ended for the day. Their lectures droned on for the longest minute of the day as the seconds ticked by. Sunset Shimmer was the only student looking down at her desk, busy with her journal and notes for class.

Sunset barely heard the bells ring as all the other students rushed out of the door. "Ah, time to leave already? Sweet." She smiled as she gathered up all her things and left the classroom. Sunset made her way outside, following the horde of students desperate to catch their bus home.

A peculiar ring distracted Sunset as she exited the school. "Twilight responded already?" Sunset slipped her backpack from her shoulders and sat down on the steps to check her journal. She grabbed a pen and scribbled back into the journal, watching as the magical tome sent her message back to Equestria.

Sunset smiled as she chatted with Twilight through her magical book. It was only when the buses started to move did the entranced girl look up from the conversation. "Oh no! I'm gonna miss my bus!" She shoved her journal into her backpack and sprinted towards the line of buses, only to watch her ride home speed off without her.

"Dang it...now I have to walk." Sunset pouted as she turned towards home. She pulled out her journal and resumed her chat as she wandered home.

A honk pulled her attention away from the tome as a car pulled up next to her. "Hey, need a ride?"Adagio Dazzle offered a small smile as she opened the passenger side door for Sunset. "Saw you walking home and figured I could help you."

Sunset cast a weary gaze upon Adagio. "Really? I mean, after all that happened between us and my friends?"

"Please, that's history now. Lemme show you how I've changed with a small favor." Adagio pat the seat next to her.

"Well...Twilight is always saying to give second chances. Okay!" Sunset smiled as she put away her journal and got into the car.

"Trust me, you wont regret this." Adagio smirked as she started driving. "So where do you live?"

"Just over here. Turn right here, then go all the way to the back of the street and make a left." Sunset relaxed in her seat as Adagio followed her instructions.

A soothing melody filled the car, making Sunset yawn. "Oh gosh...excuse me..." Sunset moaned as she slumped down into her seat.

"Aw, what's wrong? Stressful day?" Adagio chuckled as she turned up the knob on her radio. The song was blasting in Sunset's ears, making it difficult to keep her eyes open. "Don't worry. You wont have a stressful day ever again."

Sunset watched as Adagio turned the car right instead of left. "Wrong...way..." Sunset struggled sit up but it was no use. She closed her eyes and passed out.

"Wake up, Sunset...wake uuuupppp." Adagio called out. Her honey filled voice turned sour as she jabbed Sunset in the shoulder. "Wake up, you bitch. Time for your punishment."

Sunset's eyes flew open as the pain coursed through her arm. She tried to look around but was greeted with a giant wedge of cake crashing into her mouth. "Goff..bluh." Sunset struggled to swallow it all but the giant slice of cake smeared all over her face. "Wha...what is this?"

Sunset found herself sitting in a dark, dingy little room. All she could really see was the outline of someone standing in the darkness and a giant cake on a table next to her. A hand reached out and grabbed another slice of the fattening dessert.

"Our revenge!" Adagio cackled as she forced another wedge of cake into Sunset's mouth. Sunset struggled with the thick glob of cake, moaning as it was all forced down her throat. "You and that book worm think you're soooo much better than us, don't you?"

"Adagio...you were drunk on power... we had to stop you!" Sunset tried to move, but her arms and legs were bound to her chair.

"So? That school was ours for the taking! Since we can't have the school, we get you instead." Adagio Dazzle gave a wicked grin as she rubbed Sunset's tummy. "I'm going to turn you into the fattest girl in Canterlot High and have all the fun I want with your fat body."

Another slice of cake was forced into Sunset's mouth. "Guh...but...but why? Why go to so much trouble?"

"Because I can? I have BIG plans for you, regardless of whether you cooperate or not so you might as well make it easier on yourself and eat."Adagio grabbed the rest of the cake and began shoving thick globs of it right into Sunset's mouth

Sunset moaned with each bite she was forced to endure. Her stomach was throbbing from the tightness and still more cake slid down her throat. "Damn...no more cake. Guess you get off light today, you pig." Adagio teased

"Get comfortable. I'll be back to check on you soon...and with a LOT more where that came from." Adagio left Sunset alone in the tiny room to digest her heavy and fattening meal. Sunset's belly gurgled and glorped as it struggled to digest so much sugar at once.

"Ow...ow ow owwwwww." Sunset whined. She was too full to move, even if she could. Sunset licked her lips and tried to clean off the mess clinging to her face. "Twilight will come for me once she realizes I'm not sending messages. All I have to do is keep at it and my friends will help."

Sunset Shimmer sighed as she closed her eyes. There was only one thing she could think of to help her situation and that was sleep. It took a few moments of ignoring the throbbing in her stomach but Sunset forced herself to nap. Time would pass. It was the only thing Sunset could count on at the moment.

She woke up to a familiar jabbing at her arm. "Sleeping again? If you nap off your meal, it just means you'll get fatter, you know." Adagio cackled as she pulled back her hand. Sunset opened her eyes to the voice of her captor teasing her.

There had been no way to tell what time it was. Had a few minutes passed? Maybe hours...maybe days. All Sunset knew is that her stomach was growling for food. "Aw, someone sounds hungry. Don't worry, I have plenty of food for you."

The forced buffet started with a large pizza. Adagio slipped the slices easily into Sunset's mouth, watching with glee as Sunset swallowed it all. "So you've decided to cooperate after all? Splendid! Your dinner will end with SUCH and rich and FATTENING dessert." Adagio teased.

With the pizza gone, Adagio unwrapped a cheeseburger. "Open up. All the grease and fat needed for a growing girl like yourself." Adagio smeared a bit of the ketchup on Sunset's lips before shoving the thick burger into her mouth.

Sunset could already feel her stomach throbbing and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Her stomach was already pressing against her clothing, bloated and full as a few fries join in on all the food sloshing about in her stomach.

"Doesn't that feel good? A big, fat, full belly?" Adagio rubbed the swollen orb hanging from Sunset with a tender touch. Sunset moaned as the gentle movement freed up a bit of gas in her stomach.

"BUUURRRRRRRRP" Sunset forced out a belch and sighed in relief.

"What a pig. A useless, fat whale good for nothing but stuffing herself. How about dessert?" Adagio offered. She heaved a giant bowl above Sunset's mouth and grinned. "Liquid ice cream mixed with butter and coffee creamer. Nothing but pure sugar and fat for this piggy!"

Each swallow was sickening as thousands of calories flooded Sunset's mouth. She wanted to gag as the sinfully sweet mix was forced down into her tummy. All the little gaps left in her stomach were filled with the concoction, ensuring a much larger gain.

"Piggy drank it alll up. That means you win the prize." Adagio smirked as she placed a plastic pig nose onto Sunset's face. "Rest for now, piggy. You'll need your strength for the next feeding." All Sunset could do was groan as the throbbing pain kept her awake for hours.

The feedings continued for what felt like an eternity. Sunset could only keep track of the time due to what was forced in her mouth. Pancakes and savory meats for a breakfast meal, sandwiches, chips and snacks for lunch and the greasiest fast food for dinner. Sweets were offered at times from Sonata or Aria but the bulk of the meals came directly from Adagio.

Sunset ballooned under the constant feedings. Her shirt was torn all over as her belly surged over her lap. Breasts as big as melons stretched the collar of her shirt. Sunset's pants were ripped all over, exposing her thick thighs and an ass ready to demolish her chair.

"You're so close to busting out of your clothing, piggy. I want to see that fat tear through it all and leave you naked and embarrassed." Adagio teased as she reached into the darkness and clicked a switch on the wall.

The room echoed with a dull chant that wormed itself into Sunset's mind. She began to drool and her stomach growled with intensity. "Wha...the music?" Sunset struggled to keep focused but all that she could think of was food.

"Fuh...fee...feed me!" She demanded. The hunger was too great to ignore as Sunset begged for anything to eat.

"Gladly." Adagio smirked as she began stuffing Sunset her nightly meal. The portions were extreme, easily double what Sunset had ever been forced to eat. It all disappeared into her colossal stomach as her body finished the job it started.

Sunset was panting as she struggled to breathe. Her stomach was so big and full, completely exposed and bare for all to see. "You did it. You finally got out of those bothersome clothes. I think piggy needs an even better treat."

Adagio spread Sunset's legs and pulled a vibrator from behind her back. She clicked the lewd toy to life and jammed it right into Sunset's sex. "Ahhhhh! Ooooohhhhhh." Sunset moaned in pleasure as the buzzing wonder shattered what composure she had left.

"See you soon, slut." Adagio giggled. She left Sunset in the dark room as the music and orgasms clouded her mind.

"I don't even recognize her anymore..." Sonata whispered. Sunset was too busy eating and moaning to listen to the concerned whispers of her captor. The effects of the enchanted song and the physical encouragement had worked well for Sunset's feedings.

Her stomach sagged down onto her lap, forcing her to spread her thick thighs for proper room. Sunset's breasts resembled fat, plump watermelons that sat upon her tummy. Her ass was spilling over her chair that creaked in protest with every new pound. Yet no matter how full or how much Sunset ate, her only thought was to eat more.

"Sonata, you can either join in and watch or go outside. I've got another treat for our piggy tonight." Adagio dismissed her friend as she opened the door to the little room. "I think you might remember the football team, right Sunset? Weren't you popular with a few of the guys at school?"

The crowd of males herded themselves into the room. "Whoa, she's huge! Look at those tits..." The guys gawked as Sunset's huge, jiggling body.

"She's massive, but not quite big enough. Don't you agree?" Adagio smiled as she carried in a dozen pizza boxes. "Why don't you guys have some fun with her? She'll let you do anything you want as long as you feed her."

One of the guys walked forward and reached for a slice of pizza. "Anything? What about this?" He shoved the slice into her mouth with one hand and squeezed a fat tit with the other. Sunset moaned as she gobbled up her pizza. "What a total slut!"

"Is that it? I bet you boys can do more to her than that." Adagio teased as she brought in a few heaving bags of burgers. "No one wants to suck her nipples? Bury your face in her cleavage? Fuck her? I thought you were a bunch of men, not sissies."

The jeers worked as the football team all reached out for food to offer Sunset. Sunset happily accepted it all as the football team groped her tummy, pinched her nipples and squeezed her ass. "Damn, she's so soft..." They moaned as the blubbery girl continued to eat.

Sunset's stomach was packed with food. A slice of pizza here, a box of french fries there. Her weight was climbing higher and higher with every swallow. Her chair gave one last grunt before her fat ass shattered it to bits.

"Holy shit, she's a big fat cow." The football team moaned as they watched her shake and jiggle from the impact.

"I think that's enough of that. She's been sitting down forever so let's allow her to stand up." Adagio reached out and forced Sunset to her feet. The fat girl wobbled on her weak legs not used to carrying such flabby bulk around.

"Let's see. Anyone wanna guess on how much she weighs?" Adagio forced Sunset to waddle towards the corner of the room. Sunset stepped onto a small scale awaiting her, rubbing her belly as it sloshed all that food into more fat. "Four hundred and sixty five pounds, boys."

"If you want to keep feeding her, go ahead. But I don't think that's all you want to do to her..." Adagio spread Sunset's fat cheeks apart and revealed her soaked pussy. "I'll leave you boys to it. Have fun."

The first of the guys walked forward with his cock in his hands. "Sweet. Time to spit roast this hog!" He shoved his cock right into Sunset's mouth, moaning as she started sucking his erection. Another guy moved to her ass and pushed her cock into he ass.

Those who refused to wait began stroking themselves with glee. One of the guys grinned as he pushed his dick into a jiggling roll of flab. "F-fuuuck. Keep jiggling her like that." They took turns, swapping out between her mouth, her ass and leaving thick spurts of cum all over Sunset.

An hour later, the squad of males left the room with a smile on each and every face. Adagio walked into the tiny room. Sunset was sitting against the wall with a grin on her face with cum all over her. It dripped from her hair and face and coated her skin. From her tits to her belly and thighs, there wasn't a clean spot left on the obese girl.

"Enjoy yourself, piggy?" Adagio smirked. She rolled out some soft bedding on the floor for Sunset to cuddle on. "You're already so fat...it's almost time to enact my final plan for you."

It had been months since Sunset had her first feeding and it showed. Her body was massive and blubbery, far too big to properly move. Sunset's stomach spilled over her thighs and squished into the floor, her ass big enough to crunch most furniture and tits that looked like over inflated beach balls spilling over her body.

"You've become so much more than a pig, haven't you? You're a downright cow!" Adagio giggled as she gave Sunset's tits a squeeze. A small trickle of milk leaked from her cork sized nipples, making Adagio blush. "All you need is an accessory or two."

A set of fake horns were pushed into Sunset's hair and a collar wrapped around her thick neck. Loud clanking filled the room as the bell attached to Sunset slipped between her fat tits. "There you go. My big, fat, useless cow." Adagio shuddered as she squeezed more milk from her bovine fatty.

Adagio slipped out of her clothing. "You're just right. Perfect for my final plan." The eager girl slipped a huge strap on dildo to her crotch and approached her cow. "All I need you to do is eat, fatty." She pulled a chain on the wall and filled a nearby trough with liquid butter, cake batter and ice cream.

Sunset struggled over to the trough and shoved her face right in. Her body squished against the ground. Her fat ass wobbled in the air, begging for Adagio's attention. "Got you right where I want you, my obese breeding cow."

The strap on hummed to life with a click of a button, making Adagio moan in bliss. "Are you ready? This is a very special strap on." Adagio smiled as she fondled the fake, plastic balls under the dildo. "With a press of a button, you'll be filled up with cum. More than enough to get you pregnant."

Adagio leaned forward and grabbed the fat rump with both hands. She struggled to part them and reveal the sexy pussy trapped between the walls of fatty flesh. "I'm going to make you bigger...fatter...rounder..." Adagio moaned as she plunged the vibrating dildo deep into Sunset.

Both girls moaned as the toy worked its magic. Sunset buried her face into the trough and slurped up the sugary slop while Adagio slammed her hips forward. Her thrusts made Sunset's gigantic ass wobbling and bounce, making it hard to fuck her cow.

Adagio kept one hand on the rump of her fat cow while the other gripped a small plunger. She let herself go wild, slapping and slamming herself against the immobile cow as the vibrator inched her closer and closer to climax.

She gave one final thrust and pushed the dildo in as far as she could. Her thumb mashed down on the plunger, filling up Sunset with a massive glob of cum. "Yessss...fatter...milkier...fucking big fat cow girl!" Adagio screamed as she climaxed at the thought of Sunset getting even bigger.

Exhausted, Adagio slumped to the floor. She watched as Sunset continued to eat, even with her pussy leaking cum everywhere. "If you don't take right away, that's fine. I plan on keeping you here forever and every. My sweet cow."

She shifted herself around and cuddled up to Sunset's gigantic belly and listened to it slosh and bloat. "That's right...keep eating." Adagio rubbed and pushed her hands into the immense belly hoping that a child or two would REALLY amp up the weight gain.

Sunset let out a content moo between slurps, moaning as her milk continued to spill onto the floor. "I need to get a milker for you soon. Gotta use that milk to make more food for you, fatty!" Adagio smiled as she refilled the plunger with more cum. "Time for round two, momma cow."


	5. Chapter 05 Commission for Happy EQG bim

"Inkwell filled quills, check. Blank spiral parchment pads, check. Human saddle bags, check. I think I've got it all." Twilight sparkle marked off her checklist with delight as she placed her research materials inside her "human saddle bags". She approached the magical mirror hidden in the corner of the room and smiled. "I can't wait to see everypony...I mean, everyone again. It's been so long." Twilight smiled as she activated the mirror's magic, forming the portal between her world and that of Canterlot High. She giggled as the portal tickled her coat as she walked through the swirling device.

Twilight stumbled forward, doing her best to land on her humanized legs instead of her knees and hands. "Okay...it should be lunchtime for the school. Where is everyone?" Twilight scanned the grounds, but not a soul was present. "Odd. Usually there's a huge gathering of people." A high pitched giggle came from the other side of the Canterlot High statue, a giggle that Twilight recognized in either dimension.

"Rarity? Is that you?" Twilight's smile faded as she turned the corner and caught sight of her fashion focused friend. Gone was the trendy white blouse and the cute, purple skirt but something that seemed almost inappropriate. Short, purple shorts hugged her hips, showing off every little curve. They fit so horribly that Twilight could easily see the skimpy panty strings wrapped around her plump, white hips.

Her blouse had been done away with. Instead, Rarity was sporting a very small tank top. It barely reached over her breasts, not even bothering to cover the edges of her nipples. Huge loop earrings jingled from her head as she strut around in her purple high heels. "Twiliy! How good to see you! Haven't seen you in, like, an AGE!" Rarity wrapped up Twilight in a hug, squishing her unrestrained tits right into Twilight's face.

"Uhh...good..to see you too, Rarity. How is everyone? And...umm...what are you WEARING?" Rarity gave another giggle before grabbing Twilight by the wrist. "Oh darling, it's called, like, FASHION! You just have to let me redo your wardrobe." Rarity lowered her voice and near whispered into Twilight's ear. "You look like an OLD LADY with those rags on. Live a little and be, like, free!"

"You still haven't explained where everyone is." Twilight scolded as Rarity continued yanking her along. "I'm throwing the BIGGEST fashion show the school has ever seen! All the girls are looking so HAWT today." Rarity pushed open the doors to the auditorium, revealing her stage for the fashion show. All sorts of girls were lined up to be judged, each one showing off more skin than the last.

"Rainbow Dash! Like, do you WANNA be disqualified? I said no pasties and you need to wear something OVER the g-string..." Rainbow Dash shrugged, hiding her almost bare chest behind her arms. "It's not like, I have anything to show off. Might as well get the guys ready for the REAL show..."

"Goodness...when did the clothing trends get so...um...loose?" Twilight stared as she watched her half naked friends strut around the stage. "It's a total, like, craze from japan, darling. Thick lips, wide hips and showing off how slutty you can be is so HAWT!" Twilight flipped open her notepad and began scribbling down notes. "Twilight, put away the books. Like, it's bad enough being around you when you look like that, but full on nerd mode?"

Twilight continued scribbling, unaware of Rarity's scoldings. "Everything seems to be focused around being "hawt"...but what does that even mean? Is it some kind of attractiveness that only humans know or care about?" An idea struck Twilight as she resumed her staring. "So, Rarity. Who exactly is the...hawtest...in the school?"

The fashionista giggled as she pointed two thumbs towards herself. "ME, silly! Of course, Pinkie Pie has got that rack bouncing around, and Applejack has a huge butt to wiggle in your face." Twilight blushed as she peeked over at her friends. "I hardly recognize them like this. Is this really just a trend?"

A bang echoed through the auditorium as the doors flew open. Three girls stood ominously as all eyes focused on them. A feisty, orange haired girl snapped her fingers as she strut towards the stage, her hips shaking and bouncing for all to see. Another girl followed her in, showing off her long, purple hair and her impressive bust. The last girl was an absolute dream. She wore her blue hair in a giant ponytail that flowed behind her as she walked. Her body seemed to be fighting against her clothes as she jiggled and strut to the stage clad in a small, pink hoodie and tight booty shorts.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked. Rarity sighed as she unclenched her jaw and did her best to relax. "Those are the Dazzlings. Orange hair puff ball is Adagio Dazzle. Lil miss pigtails is Aria Blaze and the one who looks like it's laundry day is Sonata Dusk. They came from another school and started all these new trends."

"Interesting." Twilight continued to scribble in her notebook. "Attention, losers! The REAL fashion winners have arrived!" Adagio smirked as she boastfully strut onto the stage and pushed everyone aside. "We'll have the whole student body eating out of our hands!" Aria chuckled as she joined her pride filled friend. "Yea! We're the hawtest in school and like, no one rocks it like we do!" Sonata hopped on stage, not caring that her body was slowly slipping out of her too tight clothing.

"Hmmm. If I wanna find out the secret to this "hawt" trait, maybe I should see them after the show..." Twilight continued writing in her notebook, not noticing the crowd piling in the auditorium. A massive cheer finally broke her away as her friends and the Dazzlings walked onto the stage. Each girl was all too eager to show off as much skin as possible, throwing off unbuttoned shirts, stretching out their bare, slender legs and showing off their skimpy thongs and short skirts.

"So, which one of them is the hawtest?" Twilight thought to herself as she watched the girls strut on stage. "Sonata, of course! She's got those big tits and that ASS! What I wouldn't give to stuff her with something." The guys around Twilight seemed in agreement, exchanging high fives and smirking to themselves.

"Why? Is it her clothing? Her attitude? Hair style?" Twilight tensed up as she felt an arm reaching behind her shoulders. "Look, I'll be nice and tell it to you straight. Do you see how much fuller and plumper Sonata is compared to those skinny ones?" Twilight watched as Sonata popped out her hips and bounced her big, full booty for everyone to see. "So...do larger females attract more attention?"

"Hell yea! The more cushion they have, the better for pushing. Not to mention she lets it all hang out like some cheap slut at the street corner." Twilight blushed as she continued to watch and take notes at every little jiggle Sonata gave the crowd. "And now, for the audience polling. Who was the hawtest of the hawt? Which girl would you die to date?" Rarity egged on the audience.

Each girl was pushed up center stage, awaiting their score. Rarity seemed flustered and angry as she received only a modest amount of applause. Adagio smirked as she got more than Rarity and even Aria beat out Twilight's friends. No one could have been prepared for the madhouse of cheering as Sonata took center stage. The bouncy, plump girl gave a victory bow, showing off her generous cleavage as the crowd decided their winner.

"Ooooh, that Sonata! Only winning because she was almost flashing her tits at the crowd." Rarity fumed as she strut to the cafeteria. "Like, is the school brain damaged? I was KILLING it on stage!" Rarity whined and whimpered as she sat down, cradling a bottle of water for lunch. Meanwhile, Twilight peeked over at Sonata, happily munching down at a whole platter of tacos.

"Look at her. Stuffing her fat face like that. I sacrifice so much for a perfect body, yet they all cheer for a pig like that? How dumb..." Rarity's looked over to find Twilight missing from her seat. "Twilight? Like, did you vanish? Where are you?" Twilight approached Sonata's table with curiosity as she watched the chubby hawtty scarf down on more and more tacos.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, grandma?" Twilight felt a push on her shoulder as Adagio Dazzle cut her off. "Oh...I wanted to talk to your friend." Aria scoffed as she tossed around her pigtails. "She's stuffing her fat face right now. Only thing you'll get from her is a gross mouth full of food." Sonata moaned as she bit into another taco, not minding that her shorts were cutting deep into her exposed belly.

"So I can't congratulate the winner of the fashion contest? Or are you two bitter that the heavier girl won?" Adagio and Aria scoffed as they walked off. "Like, enjoy your conversation. Remember to talk in oinks or she wont understand you!" Twilight shrugged her shoulders as she sat across from Sonata. "That was quite a show you gave today." Twilight smiled, only to watch Sonata continue her eating.

"Umm...got any secrets? For your hawtness?" Twilight continued. It was like talking to a wall as Sonata did nothing but continue to eat. Finally, the last taco was eased into her mouth, sating the chubby girl and her heavy belly. "Later!" Sonata giggled as she stood up and walked off. "Wait! You gotta tell me how you won the contest! I'll buy you more food!" Sonata stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around to face Twilight. "More tacos?"

Two large trays of tacos sat in front of Twilight. Sonata was drooling as she watched the trays slide over to her. Before she could reach out and grab one, Twilight yanked the trays back. "You promised. What exactly does everyone mean by hawtness?" Sonata giggled as she leaned back in her chair. "Oh my gosh, you like, really don't know? It's hawtness! Sex appeal! How the guys stare at you and think their gross thoughts..."

Twilight pushed one tray of tacos over to Sonata's delight. "Gross thoughts? Like...like reproducing?" Sonata gave Twilight a blank stare as she struggled to think. "Oh, you mean like fucking? Yea!" Twilight blushed as Sonata crammed a taco into her mouth and moaned. "So what gives YOU a lot of sex appeal?"

Sonata Dusk reached up and cupped her plump tits. "All the girls THINK it's about dressing like sluts and showing off. They don't realize you have to have something to like, show off!" Twilight watched as the whole cafeteria was ogling Sonata as she gave her fat tits a good squeeze. "Interesting." Twilight muttered as she scribbled down in her notebook.

"Is there anything special besides that? You just have more to flaunt? Don't you worry about being fat?" Sonata scoffed as she pulled the second tray of tacos towards herself. "Why? If everyone wants a piece, shouldn't I have enough to go around?" Sonata giggled as she began devouring her third tray of tacos. Her belly was already sagging over her waistband and bouncing on her plump thighs as she jiggled in her seat.

"Hmm..maybe we should find out. How about this. I promise to buy you all the tacos you want every day, okay?" Sonata gasped mid bite, her hands trembling as she set her half eaten taco down. "You mean...unlimited tacos? Every day?" Sonata crammed the remaining tacos in her mouth and swallowed hard, finishing her meal. She slid the trays towards Twilight and smiled. "Like, more, please!"

Sonata moaned as she clutched her heavy gut. It was perfectly round and stuffed full, almost giving her a pregnant look. Twilight watched as the boys only seemed to ogle her more as she was forced to waddle about and shake her hips even harder as she went to her next class. "Amazing...they still think she's hawt..." Twilight closed her note book and smiled. "I know what I have to do. Hopefully Sonata can wait until I have everything ready."

It had been a week since Twilight and Sonata had made their little deal, yet Twilight had yet to show to lunch at all. Sonata was fuming mad as she slammed down her tray and began eating. "She promised! All the tacos I wanted and she bails on me!" The blue haired girl ate her meal in silence until someone blocked her from grabbing another taco. "I didn't bail on you, Sonata. I was busy making arrangements so you can eat in peace." Sonata gasped as Twilight grabbed her tray of tacos and ran off towards the classrooms.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sonata huffed. Her body bounced with every hurried step as the unfit hawttie struggled to catch her breath. It was Twilight's turn to giggle as she slipped into a classroom and set Sonata's meal down. As she entered the classroom, Sonata's eyes wandered from her half eaten meal to the hoard of tacos sitting everywhere.

"You seemed so hungry last time. I wanted to be prepared for a lot of lunch breaks." Sonata squealed as she rushed up and hugged Twilight, pressing her soft bulk against the skinnier girl. "Thank you thank you thank you!' Sonata giggled before pushing herself into a chair and scarfing down. Twilight watched as Sonata resumed her frenzied eating at a pace only Pinkie Pie could ever match.

In seconds, the entire tray of tacos was gone. Sonata didn't even need to ask as Twilight replaced the tray and allowed her to keep eating. The gluttonous hawttie slipped into an eating frenzy, her stomach inching out with every fattening bite. Her soft pudge slowly disappeared as her tummy grew taut and heavy once more.

"These tacos are so good! Where did you even get these?" Sonata demanded as she crammed another one into her mouth. "Something of a home recipe. I have to import a lot of the ingredients, but I hope you like them." If her round, sagging belly wasn't a clue, Sonata's moan of satisfaction sure was. It almost sounded orgasmic as Sonata bit into every taco with a little whimper of excitement.

Unknown to Sonata, her chair had been fitted with a scale. Ever the one for numbers, Twilight was recording Sonata's every bite with glee. The number seemed to tick upwards every so often as Sonata managed to fill her belly with another pound of food. Her tummy was pressing into the desk as she ate, growing rounder and fuller as Sonata continued to moan.

Twilight began to blush as Sonata's short hoodie was rising up from her belly. Her breasts rested nicely on her full tummy, sagging over it as Sonata ignored the world around her. Twilight peeked down and noticed Sonata's hips seemed to be wider than usual as they strained her already tight shorts. Her ass was drooping over the chair as it threatened to tear through the pink booty shorts.

Even with a mountain of tacos next to her, Sonata couldn't dream of finishing them all. She pushed herself away from the desk and groaned, all too eager to untie her shorts and let the waistband stretch out over her full belly. "Oh man...I can't remember the last time I ate so much..." Sonata gave her belly a rub as she relaxed in her chair. "If I don't watch it, I'm like, gonna get so fat...jeez."

Twilight couldn't help but smile as Sonata mentioned the word "fat". "Hey, you said it yourself. Gotta flaunt what you got in order to be hawt." Sonata giggled as she managed to ease herself to her feet and waddled towards the door. "Thanks again...hey, I don't even think I know your name..." Sonata reached out and gave Twilight a massive hug, pressing her belly hard against the skinny girl. "My name is Twilight. Should I arrange to meet you here again tomorrow?" Sonata covered her mouth before letting out a small belch. "You and those tacos, you mean? OF COURSE!"

Every lunch period, Twilight would lure Sonata back to her hidden classroom with more than enough tacos to feed the school. She watched as the hawttie would eat and eat, ignoring her own growing waistline in favor of stuffing herself full with too many tacos. The observant feeder soon learned to keep antacids and fizzy drinks around. They aided with the stuffing and the growing, something Twilight was all too eager to record.

The changes were piling up ever so slowly. Sonata's already impressive bust was growing, making her hoodie seem like it was made for an infant. Her breasts always seemed like they were going to spill out with how much fat was oozing over the collar. Hips, wide and full, always seemed to be wiggling and swaying with her every step, pumping outwards as Sonata struggled to walk with her ever changing center of gravity.

Her ass had grown into something of legends. Soft, supple and so very jiggly, it extended far back and as wide as could be, bouncing about with every movement. Her booty shorts were no match for her ample rump, unable to hide even half of the cleavage presented from her massive cheeks. She sagged over every chair she sat on, threatening to crack the seat with her growing weight.

Every set of eyes was on Sonata as she wiggling and waddled her way through the hallways. The girls avoided her like the plague while the boys did anything to bump into her. Their hands freely roamed her body from her pot belly to her massive rear and hips. Sonata loved the attention, blowing kisses and winking at all admirers brave enough to get close.

Twilight watched with amazement at the show Sonata put on for her fans. "She's even bigger...fatter...hmmm. All the girls think she's ugly for some reason but the guys like it! This must be it! The key to being hawt!" Twilight scribbled in her notebook before adding it to the stack of completely filled, expertly filed data she had collected so far.

"Sonata, I have a surprise for you." Twilight chimed as she led her prey to another feast. The bookworm blushed as she pushed Sonata along with her hands sinking deep into the fat girl's booty. "Oh, is it tacos?" Sonata giggled as she was pushed into the classroom. She gasped as she spied it, the bounty of tacos just for her.

"Well, I figured since you're a growing girl, you'd appreciate a bigger, better taco." Twilight smiled as she held up a tray. Big, greasy tacos awaited Sonata with heaps of fattening meats, melted cheeses and a special surprise. Sonata squealed as she had to heave up a taco and bring it to her mouth. "Oh yea, that's what I'm talking about. I'm starving!"

Sonata began her feasting, much to the delight of Twilight. She watched Sonata eat, easily gulping down the mega sized tacos. The hungry hawttie popped a few antacids and chugged her soda, sighing in comfort as her stomach let out a nice, satisfied gurgle. Sonata ate and ate, not realizing that the scale was feeling the brunt of her gluttony.

Even with bigger portions, Sonata didn't seem to slow down. Cheese and sauce clung to her lips as she continued to stuff herself, unaware of her incredible gains. Twilight found herself biting her lower lip as she watched the numbers climbing higher and higher. "Two...two hundred..." Twilight whispered as Sonata's full tummy gurgled and digested the fattening meal.

"This table is so, like, pinching my belly!" Sonata whined. She pulled herself back and let her stomach flop and bounce on her thighs. The scale's numbers shot up another ten pounds, making Twilight blush hard. She watched as Sonata's rising belly pushed her top to the absolute limits. A small ripping filled the room as Sonata continued to eat, making Twilight scribble furiously in her notebook.

Sonata's hoodie had given up. The seams beside the zipper were ruined, allowing Sonata's plump breasts to flop freely on her tummy. "Hmm? Did you hear something?" Sonata mumbled as she leaned back, exposing more of her fat, flowing body. "Um...well...your..um...your hoodie." Twilight awkwardly pointed to her own chest.

"Oh...darn it! I like, really liked this hoodie!" Sonata moaned as she pulled her arms out of the ruined garment and tossed it aside. Twilight's face burned even hotter as Sonata sat completely topless as she ate. "S-sonata! You're indecent!"

"You really think so? Rad!" Sonata winked at Twilight before resumed her meal. Twilight could only watch as the tacos disappeared while the number on the scale continued to climb. The weight gain powder in the seasoning was flavorless, yet aided Sonata in piling on the pounds. Twilight gulped as Sonata reached for one more taco, then gave a little whimper of defeat.

"I'm so, like, full! I need belly rubs..." Sonata looked over at Twilight and pouted, using her arms to push her breasts forward and tease the poor voyeur. "Sure...anything to help.." Twilight reached out slowly and sunk her hands as far as she could into Sonata's belly. A firm layer of resistance met her hands, showing off just how stuffed Sonata was. "You're hands...they're like, so soft..." Twilight blushed as she began rubbing, relaxing ever so slightly as she massaged and jiggled the big, fat belly in her hands.

The two girls sat in the classroom in silence as Sonata popped more antacids while Twilight rubbed. A smile spread along Sonata's face before she jostled her belly. Twilight gasped as she was thrown off balance. Her hands quickly reached out and grabbed the closest thing they could, Sonata's wide, overflowing hips. "Oh, do you swing that way? The way you were staring, I never would have guessed."

Twilight's face was as red as a cherry as she quickly snapped her arms to her sides. Sonata giggled before pulling Twilight's hands back into place. "Hey, I didn't say stop. If you wanna cop a feel, I suppose I owe you for so many lunch breaks." Twilight gave Sonata's hips a quick grope before she leaned in and gripped Sonata by the rear. "Yea, my butt is awesome. It's like, so big and round, isn't it?" Twilight nodded, unable to speak as she let her hands roam around the plump softness.

"Aw, the bell...see you later, Twilight." Sonata huffed as she pushed herself up and waddled out. Her breasts bounced and flopped about, unrestrained while her pants creaked with every step. As soon as she left the classroom, Twilight could hear several lewd catcalls and shrill whistling as Sonata put on her best show yet for the school. Twilight could feel her heart in her throat as she analyzed and over analyzed what just happened in her mind.

With several pounds of weight gain powder in her lunch every day, Sonata truly blossomed. The top she wore the next day was ruined by the time she was finished with her meal, prompting Twilight to bring along extra sets of clothing for Sonata every day. No matter how large of a shirt, blouse, hoodie or crop top Twilight brought, Sonata's weighty belly and huge tits always demanded to be set free.

Sonata made a spectacle of herself every day now. Her shirts wouldn't fit after lunch and her pants were riddled with holes, tears and rips. More and more of her lovely thighs were on display every day and her panties were visible through every little hole. Her hips were knocking over students in the hallways as she waddled around the school flaunting herself around.

However, her real prize was her booty. Large enough to use as a shelf, it strained any pants, shorts, skirts or panties that dare try to contain it. Sonata's ass swallowed near any chair that she sit upon, with her cheeks almost sagging to the ground. She always made of show of slapping her own rump, making it wobble and jiggle for minutes on end.

It was this huge testament to female hawtness that began to cause serious problems. "Lunch tiiiiime!" Sonata cheered as she waddled towards her private lunch room. She was drooling over her meager tank top when suddenly, she stopped moving. "Like, what the hell? Why can't I move?" Twilight blushed as she watched Sonata wedge herself harder and harder into the door frame.

"You're stuck, Sonata. Lemme help." Twilight gripped Sonata's hands and pulled hard, barely pulling Sonata forward at all. "C'mon, Twilight! I'm starving!" Sonata begged, her belly jiggling and wobbling with every little pull. Twilight yanked, freeing Sonata from the door...and sending her barreling towards Twilight.

The skinny girl was smothered by Sonata, her soft belly knocking the air from Twilight's lungs as her chest plopped onto her face. With her arms pinned to her sides, all Twilight could do was struggle for air as Sonata slowly rolled herself off of Twilight. "Oops! You're a strong one for being so skinny." Sonata giggled as she reached out towards a desk and pulled herself up.

RIIIIIIIIIIPPP

Twilight gasped as she watched Sonata's ass destroy another pair of shorts. Soft, jiggly thigh and ass flab began to ooze from the tear, only making it worse. "Another pair? The teachers are gonna kill me if I show up nude again." Sonata chuckled as she bent over and aggravated the tear even more. Her shorts fell off, leaving her in nothing but panties that looked like they fit about a hundred pounds ago.

Breathless, Twilight sat down and tried to get her mind clear. Unfortunately for her, Twilight realized she was sitting in Sonata's chair. She watched as the obese hawttie pushed her rump out and let it fall into her chair. Once more did Twilight feel Sonata's full weight on top of her, smothering her with a heavy load. "S-sonata! You're sitting on me!" She whined as the first tacos were already in her mouth. "I just started...could you wait till I finish?" Sonata begged while Twilight squirmed under the massive rear.

"Fine...I guess I'll just have my fun." Twilight teased as she wrapped her arms around as much of Sonata's booty as she could and squeezed. Gluttonous moans echoed through the classroom as Sonata devoured her massive lunch while Twilight groped to her heart's content. Every little roll, every big, soft flabby deposit of fat was jiggled by Twilight's bored hands.

"Ha, I knew it. You can't resist my charms. I'm so hawt, I turn the girls into lesbos." Sonata bragged through her messy bites. Twilight moaned as she swore every bite increased the pressure on her legs. Sonata was fattening up with every bite, growing bigger and obscuring more and more of her view with her growing ass.

"You can't resist a taco, so I wouldn't be teasing so much." Twilight made sure to give Sonata's ass a heavy slap. The wobbling and jiggling was too hypnotic, drawing Twilight in to ogle the fat ass almost pressing into her face. "I can't help it! You make these tacos taste so divine!" Sonata moaned as she bit into another hefty taco, letting her body absorb every fattening calorie. Twilight pushed and pushed but there was no way that Sonata was moving from her chair, not till all the tacos were gone.

Twilight's legs were tingling and weak as Sonata finally pulled herself up from her chair. "There...hope you had your fun back there. Now I know to look before I sit." Sonata giggled as she waddled over to the door frame, easily an extra ten to fifteen pounds heavier than when she entered. She wiggled her butt before jamming herself into the door frame all over again. "Oh noooo! My ass is like, totally stuck! However will I get it out?"

Sonata's rear rippled at the impact of Twilight trying to shove her through the door. Sonata moaned as Twilight's hands squished and fondled her fat rear with every little shove. Slowly, Sonata found herself being inched forward as Twilight pushed and pushed. Sonata was an ocean of blubber, rippling and quaking with every shove and push Twilight offered. With a heavy shove, Twilight forced Sonata out of the doorway. "Thanks for that! I better get to class, Twilight." The bookworm watched with a lip bite as Sonata wiggled and waddled her way to her next class, her ass almost scraping the walls with every step.

The pile of spiral notebooks and various data sat in the corner, dusty with neglect. For Twilight, it was no longer about the numbers and the observations but the sheer thrill of it. Appetite stimulants were added to the tacos, allowing Sonata to REALLY blimp out. It had only been a month since the feedings began, but Sonata began using two chairs to sit down as she happily fattened herself up for hours on end. Twilight was more than content to watch as Sonata's ass grew with every meal.

Satisfied, Twilight slipped through the portal and returned to her own Canterlot. Her back was aching as she deposited her spiral notebooks to the ground and began sorting through them. "The answer all along to the mystery of hawtness was curves that any stallion or mare can enjoy. How simple." Twilight laughed as she dusted off her notebooks. She began to sort them out when she caught her own reflection in a nearby mirror.

She stopped and gazed at herself before slowly turning around and looking at her own booty. It was soft enough, but lacked the distinct pop that Rarity's flanks had or the jiggle that Pinkie Pie flaunted. The sorting was forgotten as Twilight planned a short little trip to the doughnut shops in town. If Sonata Dusk could be the hawtest human in Canterlot high, Why couldn't she be the hawtest pony in Equestria? The giddy mare hurried her pace, eager to gather up as many sweets that should could before stuffing herself full, just like Sonata.


End file.
